


The New Origin

by realestempire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Forbidden Love, Inspired by The Originals (TV), M/M, Mates, OT12 (EXO), Smut, Superpowers, Vampire incest, Whatever actually, possible m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realestempire/pseuds/realestempire
Summary: Would Earth ever accept a vampire and a wolf together? That's definitely not written in Mother Nature's book.It seems like Luhan and Yifan are there to prove this theory wrong. Them and a few others, actually.





	1. Rocky Beginnings

_Another unproductive day, huh. _

Luhan thought as he drove back to the household, expecting to find everyone there already. He checked the time with his car's digital watch. 10:35 p.m. It wasn't time for them to be out so he didn't worry as he finally parked his car at the lot. He turned off the engine, sighing softly as he pressed his back against the seat. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them again slowly. He looked to his side, the forest easily seen as it was just a few meters away from the mansion. His eyes shone with the moonlight falling over the scarlet red orbs, his hand reaching for the door as he opened it and got out of his car. As soon as he closed the door, he heard a loud scream coming from the household, making him roll his eyes as a soft smile soon settled on his cherry red lips. 

Luhan had always been a delicacy to the eye, as his uncle had once expressed. His skin was supple and soft, cold and refreshing aside from its characteristically snowy appearance. Round yet gentle eyes with long eyelashes, those that brushed slightly against his cheeks when he closed his eyelids. A small, button nose and beautiful reddish lips with a lovely heart shape. Not plump, but not thin either. Light brown hair came next, always styled to fulfill Luhan's will for the day. Lithe and elegant figure awaited after the incredibly well-formed face with a toned torso, arms and legs. His thighs had always been an envied part, along with his exceptionally firm and plump bottom. Many said that they believed Luhan to be an angel instead of a vampire, but once you got to know him, you'd definitely think the opposite. His physique was accompanied with a refined personality, always regal and satisfactory for others. He was the epitome of perfection in the vampire community, without a doubt. When he was revealed as the Grand Original, they weren't surprised. It felt as if he had been born to fit that role. His parents were proud of him their whole lives, to the day they were killed and left their son to take care of himself and his little brothers, Sehun and Tao. 

When the vampire entered the mansion, he could see the culprit of such a loud noise so late at night. Jongdae was under Sehun on the couch, stopping the latter with his hands on the other's wrists. Sehun seemed to have murderous intent in that moment, looking straight into the smaller male's eyes as he struggled to free his wrists from the hold. Luhan closed the door and cleared his throat, managing to get the vampires' attention.

"Can I ask what are you two doing?" He inquired, taking off his coat and placing it over the hanger at the foyer. 

Sehun, his younger brother, was the first one to answer, looking at his hyung with eyes full of innocence as if he hadn't just been trying to choke Jongdae some seconds ago.

"Welcome back, hyung. I was just trying to teach Jongdae a lesson since he disrupted my practice before. So I decided to use my powers on him instead."

Luhan couldn't help but to chuckle and approach both of them. Jongdae scoffed and shook his head, not believing what the other had just told Luhan. The honey haired boy placed himself between the other two, bringing them both close as he scratched their heads gently in unison. Both of the vampires visibly relaxed once they felt the caring touch, leaning their heads against Luhan's shoulders.

"Hyung, you spoil them way too much."

A new voice said, coming down the stairs as he directed himself to the couch opposite of the one where the other three were seated at. Luhan simply smiled over at him, giving him a knowing look.

"I spoil all of you equally, Soo. You know that."

Kyungsoo looked at him with stoic face but it quickly dissolved into a soft expression. He just couldn't do it much when it was Luhan the one smiling at him. 

Luhan enjoyed that moment of pure tranquility, reminding himself that this was what he had wanted from years ago since their parents died. He wanted a place where his family and him could feel safe and sound, somewhere big enough for them to have as much luxuries as they desired. He was happy with their current state.

Tao came down then. Behind him, a sleepy looking Yixing. They both greeted Luhan before taking a seat at each side of Kyungsoo on the couch. 

"Ge, you were out for long today. Anything interesting happened?" Tao asked as he wished he could get scratches on his head afterwards.

"Nothing too interesting, Tao. Just the usual. This time I stayed out longer due to pure enjoyment, actually." He replied as he realized Jongdae and Sehun had fallen asleep in the process of his spoiling session, stopping his hands and letting them rest at his lap while they rested on his shoulders.

Looking at Tao grow was wonderful, in Luhan's opinion. He could still remember the first time they met. Tao was his adopted brother, who is not an Original, and they might not be related by blood, but he loved him as if he were his biological brother like Sehun. His parents had taken him in with love and care, so did Sehun and him. Even though it took him some time to adjust to his new family, he came to open himself with both of his brothers with time.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo were his cousins, the ones that decided to come and live with him out of their own will. They had told their parents that they will start their independence from then on, living with Luhan in his mansion. They had agreed, taking into account that the one looking over them would be Luhan. They trusted him enough like to let their sons fly to him. And Yixing is Luhan's childhood friend that, unfortunately, had the same luck as him. His parents were killed in an encounter with wolves and ended up on the losing side. Even though Yixing claimed to not hold any grudges with wolves in general because of this incident, Luhan knew better than to get him close to wolves for too long. Somehow, he could be triggered and traumatized. It made him relax the fact that even if Yixing wasn't an Original, his powers of healing were pretty effective and advanced for a normal vampire. 

Maybe they had relished too much the calmness of the atmosphere right then that they hadn't sensed the new scent coming closer to them. Luhan was the first one to become aware of it as he snapped his head from looking at Tao to look at his side, the only thing separating them from the newcomer being the wall. Sehun and Jongdae jolted awake when they felt it, tensing as they stood up along with Kyungsoo, Tao and Yixing. Luhan was the last one, everyone turning to him then as he raised a hand and motioned for them to stay put as he went towards the door.

He was cautious, making sure no sound could be heard as he exited the residence just to round it to where the stranger was. He looked at the black wolf in front of him, the animal doing the same. His eyes sparkled with the light of the moon falling over them, his expression serene. 

"What is a wolf doing here? You came from the forest?"

Luhan turned to look at the woods, noticing that more of them were there, hiding behind some large trees but their eyes glistened. Luhan sighed and looked back at the wolf. It was like time stopped for a moment as he looked at how the wolf transformed into a human, his defined body being the first thing that caught the vampire's attention. He raised an eyebrow when he saw his face, not believing in what he was seeing but he couldn't just let it show. That was the most handsome face he had seen in his long life. And it belonged to another species, on top of that. It wasn't until the attractive man spoke that he came out his small trance.

"So you are the vampires that live in the middle of the forest. I had only heard about you but now I can confirm your existence."

His voice was deep, rich. That tone that almost gave Luhan goosebumps. But no, he wasn't going to behave like that in front of a wolf. Instead, he kept his head held high and replied to the other.

"That's correct. We've lived here for some time now, a couple of years. However, we had never seen a wolf near before."

He implied that if they were asking for their territory, the vampire wasn't going to give it easily. He had established there with his family and he didn't have in mind to just leave it and go because of a pack of wolves.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other wolves approaching them. At the same time, he sensed his own group behind him. Six wolves and six vampires. ‘This could get messy’, it's what he thought.

"Were you the ones that killed a member of my pack? If you admit it, we might go easy on you." The black wolf asked, the other wolves backing him up.

Sehun bared his fangs at that, hissing slightly at Luhan's side. The elder raised his hand, indicating silence for the other vampire. Sehun did as told, retracting his fangs and going back to his previous posture. The rest remained silent, waiting for Luhan to reply.

"No, we didn't do anything. We've never looked for trouble with wolves, we're pretty conservative. And I’d appreciate it if you didn't assume we were the ones responsible for it, some of us might be ticked off by your words." 

Upon hearing Luhan's reply, the man came closer, making obvious and distinctive their height difference. Luhan had to tilt his chin up in order to look at him in the eyes, but no submission was visible on his expression or posture.

"I didn't come to play games, blood sucker. I came for an answer. If I don't get it, we're going to be forced to do this in the dirty way. Now, do you want to tell me who of all of you did it? Maybe your friend over there was the one, since he seemed 'ticked off' by my 'assumptions' earlier." The man spoke with a deeper tone this time, his finger pointing at Sehun as he almost hissed the last sentence.

Even with the offense the wolf had done by getting too close to Luhan at this point, the others didn't move an inch. They knew and trusted in Luhan's capabilities, they knew he could handle this alone. They limited themselves to simply watch everything unfold in front of their eyes. 

This handsome wolf really had quite the attitude, Luhan thought. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he somehow liked that fiery look the other was giving him, the way his dark orbs seemed to hold a whole abyss in them and how the vampire wished to just get lost in them at least once out of pure curiosity. But that would be later on, probably. 

"Listen here, you mutt. My answer has already been given. If you want to play with us, it'll not end well for you. It's a warning. But-"

Luhan got even closer to the taller male, their chests almost touching each other as he kept the eye contact at all times. His eyes changed to a deadly stare, their color a bright shade of gray now, seeing the slight flinch of the wolf.

"If any of those wolves behind you does something to one of my vampires, your head will roll. Do you understand?"

His usually soft and tender voice had gotten octaves lower upon threatening the wolf, pressing his palm to the sturdy chest and pushing him with a minimum amount of strength that still made the taller stagger backwards some centimeters.

The wolf seemed to get the message, his stare losing the spark that they once had and signaled for the other wolves to start moving towards the forest. He stayed behind, only to reply to Luhan.

"We'll talk tomorrow. The decent way." He whispered just for the other to hear, even though the rest probably heard a bit of it as well.

Luhan offered a little smirk in return, a slight nod coming along.

"I'll be waiting."

With that, the male transformed back to his wolf form, joining the rest of his pack as they delved their way into the forest once again.

Luhan waited until they weren't visible anymore as he turned towards the rest, their faces saying everything. He chuckled and motioned for them to go inside the mansion, walking towards the entrance and getting everyone in before the first spoke.

"Hyung, you don't plan on just 'talking' with him tomorrow, do you?" Kyungsoo asked, his tone monotone.

"I prefer to not look for trouble, Soo. If he wants to talk, I won't do anything else than that too. You know we are not that type. We don't lower ourselves to that level."

Luhan replied as he closed the door and looked at all of them, smiling slightly.

"Look, I know you're all worried because we don't know just how many wolves that pack has. And they are indeed a threat if they already know where we are and how to find us. But I have promised all of you that we would live as peacefully as possible here and it still stands until today. If talking with him does the trick, then that's what I'll do. I don't need or want problems here and I know you don't either. Am I wrong?"

He stared at them individually, looking for disagreement that never came from any of them. Yixing spoke then, his voice low and almost inaudible if it wasn't for their enhanced sense of hearing.

"Be careful, Han. Don't let your best trait condemn you."

Luhan nodded once at those words, but they stayed in his mind longer than he had expected them to.

When the pack returned to their dens, Yifan turned back to his human form, sighing as he went to sit by a rock. He still had that petite vampire engraved in his head. He could still see how those red eyes had turned gray in front of him. That definitely wasn't an illusion. That only meant that the vampire was an Original. And a very powerful one for what he could feel as he had been so close to him. He had even been able to push him. The spot where he had touched still burned, it felt like fire running through his whole body. Yifan saw that pretty face again, those reddish lips and little nose with beautiful eyes. The elegance he had brought together with him was undeniable. Yifan started questioning himself at that point, how could he be so attracted to a vampire? To that blood sucker? To the one whose species just recently killed one of his pack members? He was fuming now, getting up and punching a tree a bit too hard that the rest of the pack turned to him and frowned.

Jongin, his brother, approached him fearlessly.

"Hyung, are you okay? Are you sure we should have let them go just like that?"

He asked as Yifan turned around to meet his eyes, expression unreadable.

"If we had done something, it would've been stain that little one's shoes."

Those words left Jongin astonished. For his hyung to say something like that, knowing very well how they were, it meant big trouble for them.

"They are that powerful?" He asked more pointedly this time, his gaze shifting to a grieving one.

"Not 'they', Jongin. Only him. He is the only one we should worry about." Yifan answered, looking at the others as they had already encircled the brothers.

"Tomorrow I'll go and talk to that vampire again. But this time I'm going alone. I want all of you stay here and do your daily activities normally while I'm out. Jongin will be in charge until I come back."

As soon as Yifan declared, the noise started. No one agreed to letting their Alpha go like that, unprotected, to what seemed to be the most dangerous vampire they had ever encountered.

"Yifan, you should take one of us with you. Even if it's just for escorting." Chanyeol said, his voice firm.

"No, Chanyeol. This decision is absolute. No one else is coming, I'm going alone." 

The tone that Yifan had used to everyone that the decision wasn't up for discussion either. So they all remained silent and just nodded instead, accepting the leader's words. Jongin nodded towards his brother as well, telling him that he would do his best to keep up the pack while he was missing.

Sometimes Yifan thanked the fact that he had such an understanding pack as his. He sighed once more and directed himself to his hut, putting some pants on and laying down on the bed. He looked up before closing his eyes, but the image of that vampire didn't leave him for the rest of the night.

Luhan looked out towards the forest from the balcony of his room, his body only covered with a wine colored silky robe as he took the last sip of blood he had poured on a cup and left it at the little table near him. He tilted his head to the side a bit, his eyes squinting just a bit as he looked directly at the moon. It was beautiful. 

That wolf from before had distracted him a lot. He couldn't stop thinking about him since he had laid eyes on him. His well-built body, his flaming dark eyes and the dominance his voice held, they were all impressive. Luhan could say he had never met a wolf like him. Not even one could leave such an impression on him as this one had done.

He heard the soft sound of steps coming closer to him, long and strong arms wrapping around his waist as he leaned against the other's chest with a knowing smile. 

"Are you still thinking about that wolf from before, hyung?" Sehun's baritone voice came as a whisper to Luhan's ear, making the latter chuckle.

"Maybe. It is not to your liking, Hun?" He replied as he placed his hands on top of the taller's, still looking forward.

"It's not if he takes more space in your head than me, hyung. I want to be the one in your thoughts right now..."

He almost groaned the last sentence, pressing further against Luhan's behind, his crotch fitting exactly on the plump butt. He did groan this time, quite loudly in the elder's ear. His fingers dug on the fabric surrounding the smaller's hips as his own bucked forward, itching for more friction. Luhan hummed at the action, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

"Is that jealousy? You are the one here right now, aren't you?" 

This time, he did turn around just to look at Sehun's red orbs that were filled with lust. He sneaked his arms around Sehun's neck, bringing his face closer to his own. Their noses touched, lips just brushing against each other as Luhan smiled playfully.

"You can do whatever you want, baby. Do you need hyung right now?"

He asked breathily, his knee brushing against Sehun's crotch just to hear the younger vampire growling on his lips. Luhan found it endearing and adorable. The grip on his hips tightened as their bodies clashed together and Sehun decided to press his lips to Luhan's neck instead, licking the spot before he teased it with his fangs. Luhan smiled at this, placing one of his hands on the younger's head while the other lowered to the vampire's crotch to palm him.

"So cute, my little baby."

He mumbled before he felt Sehun pushing him inside and towards the bed. It seemed like he had to take care of his little brother that night.


	2. Steady Approach

Yifan woke up with the rays of sunlight hitting directly on his face, groaning in protest as the heat intensified and made him sit up on the bed. He was a bit disoriented by the sudden move, closing his eyes and adjusting himself on his place instead. He stood up, stretching and going out of his hut to make his way towards the river. His pants came off as he placed them on a giant rock near the shore, getting inside and letting the water freshen his body. 

He decided to make his visit to the vampires' house early, knowing fully well that those creatures didn't need any sleep. Yifan couldn't bring himself to think how awful he would look with lack of sleep. His eyes would be droopy, bags under them, his body would be weaker and his strength and focus would disappear momentarily. However, this was the opposite for a vampire. They had the ability to maintain their energy throughout day and night without sleeping. The Alpha had heard that some did sleep just as a hobby, because it felt good to them. 

Ending with his bathing routine, Yifan took his pants and directed himself to his hut once again. He wanted to look presentable for the Original vampire, searching in his wardrobe for something proper. Then he stopped abruptly, frowning and tilting his head slightly as he questioned himself. Why did he want to look good for that petite male? He grabbed a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, sneakers on his feet as he just ran his fingers through his wet, medium length hair to finish the look.

As soon as he came out again, he saw Jongin waiting for him at the entrance of his own hut. He turned to him and offered a slight smile before he started talking.

"Hyung, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. We'll always be on guard." Jongin reminded his brother.

"Thank you. I will. And don't be reckless, Jongin. Watch out for the pack, you're on charge until I come back." 

With that, Yifan departed, running towards the mansion that was some feet away. It wasn't the longest journey he had done in two feet but not the shortest either, for sure. When he was able to see the mansion, he sighed and went for the main entrance, knocking on the door twice for good measure. He waited patiently, hoping that all of this wouldn't lead to the wrong path. When he heard the door opening, he came face to face with one of the vampires from last night. He had big eyes, was pretty small (even smaller than the Original) and looked at him with eyes full of disinterest. He went back inside, leaving the door open as a sign for Yifan to go inside as well.

The Alpha's eyes wandered on the immense household, taking in even the smallest of details. It was pretty dark, showing the preferences of this species. However, they had modern furniture adorning every corner of the mansion. Steps came from the stairs together with a powerful aura, making him look up to find the Original vampire coming down to him. He looked like a porcelain doll with his khaki pants and white shirt. His hair was slightly curly, giving him a childish appearance but still delectable to the eye. He stood a few meters from him now, smiling slightly at him.

"Welcome, Alpha. Let's have our talk outside, follow me."

He walked towards the patio, Yifan following him close behind. The glass doors were opened, giving way to the small lounge with a spectacular view in front.

"I haven't asked yet. What's your name?" Yifan asked, not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.

The other had already taken a seat at one of the chairs, looking over at the wolf with a low chuckle.

"I'm Luhan. And you, Alpha?" His tone edged the seductive side a lot as he asked back, Yifan gulping inaudibly.

_It fits for such a beauty like him, indeed. Just tell him you know what he is._

"I'm Yifan. Wu Yifan, Alpha of the pack. And you must be the leader of this group of vampires... since you are the Original."

He blurted it out without thinking twice, sure of his words. Wolves could tell when a vampire was an Original due to the change of color in their eyes. Normal vampires have red eyes, red like the blood they sucked. Originals owned between the range of yellow and light yellow. However, Yifan had never seen an Original, much less a vampire, with gray eyes. Luhan had been the first one to display such a hue on his eyes. What he wanted was to reveal the truth of this vampire, know what he was currently handling.

Luhan let out a soft giggle, covering his mouth with part of his hand. He motioned for Yifan to sit, letting him know he wasn't going to bite. Unless the other started, of course. Yifan did as indicated, cautiously sitting across the vampire.

"How observant you are, Yifan. I'm indeed an Original, just not a common one."

"Your eyes were gray. What does that mean? Is there another type of Original within vampires?" 

Luhan looked at him as his eyes flashed turned gray instead of their previous scarlet red. Yifan felt entranced in that moment, staring back into the bright orbs. His hand twitched on his lap, itching to move and touch the other's face. It somehow ached to have him so close yet not being able to touch him and know how his pale skin must feel. They stayed like that for some seconds until Luhan talked again.

"They are gray now, aren't they? Do you not like this color? Would you like them more if they were yellow, like the ones of the rest of the Originals?"

He got a bit closer, a few inches between their faces as Luhan never stopped staring. Yifan couldn't control his instincts any longer, his hand flying over to the vampire's cheek and letting the back of his fingers brush against the soft skin. It was instant, his heartbeat increased in rate and his eyes turned the light blue that they usually took when he was in his wolf form. The Alpha felt it, Yifan felt it.

_It's him. There's no doubt._

His inner wolf spoke again. Yifan, driven by those words resonating in his head, moved his thumb and index finger to Luhan's chin, tilting a bit and eyeing the patch of unblemished skin where a mark could be left. That snowy and soft skin, ready and begging to be marked. 

Luhan didn't lose sight of the each move the wolf made, getting more and more curious about what he intended to do with them. Suddenly, he was pulled into the train of thoughts of the Alpha and his eyes widened slightly once he heard what the inner wolf of this man was saying.

_I know you can hear me now, beautiful. You've not only picked my interest since yesterday, you also turned out to be my mate. What a coincidence, don't you think?_

Luhan's hand took a hold of Yifan's, staring at him seriously now. He frowned the slightest, irked by what the Alpha had said. He needed to know what that meant.

"Your mate? Care to explain that to me?" Luhan demanded in a soft yet confused tone, his red lips pursing a bit.

Yifan lowered his hand and looked at how Luhan's smaller one had it in its grip. He now had to explain something way more complex than what he had in mind from the beginning.

Jongin had just come from the hunt with Chanyeol and Junmyeon, the three of them sitting to talk. Jongin had been reluctant about letting Yifan go alone this morning to the vampires' place, without anyone to even watch out for him. He knew he was a strong Alpha, one that everyone was proud of. The pack had been thankful when they knew Yifan would be their leader. He was kind, took the right decisions and always took care of the members of his pack. Still, sometimes he put too much on his shoulders and forgot about being selfish every once in a while. This was the main topic of discussion between him and his brother Jongin almost every time. On previous occasions, he had let it slide as it didn't mean much danger but this time around wasn't the same. 

"I should've gone with him. He told me it was dangerous to get too close to them and then he goes alone to 'talk'?"

Jongin tsked, looking down with his arms folded on his lap. Seeing this reaction, Chanyeol hummed and agreed with the other Alpha as he kept his eyes on the trees surrounding them.

"I didn't agree either, but you know how Yifan is. He doesn't like to put everyone in danger, he's way too selfless."

Junmyeon kept mum until some minutes later, having formulated his words before letting them spill from his lips in a calm and reassuring tone.

"I'm sure he didn't act alone just because he didn't want to harm us this time though."

Upon hearing this, both, Jongin and Chanyeol, snapped their heads towards the Beta. They wore similar frowns and confusion was written all over their faces. Junmyeon tried to elaborate further as he noticed that neither of them had taken the hint of his words.

"What I mean is: don't you think he wanted to go alone? He wasn't thinking only about the pack but also about himself and his possible relationship with that vampire. You're going to tell me that you didn't see how he reacted upon seeing him yesterday? And how he said that his decision about going alone was absolute?"

The Alphas' jaws were left hanging at the Beta's assumption, which might not be entirely wrong. They wanted to believe it was but it had more sense than they expected. Chanyeol was the first one to speak after this bomb that Junmyeon dropped, gulping to lubricate his dry throat a bit.

"You mean... that Yifan went alone because he wanted to do something with that blood sucker?!"

Jongin shook his head, not being able to digest those thoughts. He imagined his brother, the one he had always admired so much, bathed in the scent of that vampire. His blood boiled just from it, it would be the highest display of treason for him and the pack.

"It's impossible. That won't ever happen! Don't even think about it!" Jongin's tone raised, looking back at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shook his head and tried to calm the younger down, placing a hand on his back and giving him a knowing look.

"I know what you're thinking, Jongin. But don't see it that way. Remember that we don't pick our mates, they are simply there waiting to be found by us. It's something that will never be in our control so we can't say that our mates won't be of other species. It's just... not ordinary. But it certainly is possible."

Jongin kept his eyes on the Beta, finally sighing and turning to the ground again. 

"I know we don't pick our mates, I know we just find them along the way in our lives. But why should it be hyung the one that gets that kind of mate? Of all the wolves that exist in this damn world?"

The Alpha didn't want to accept that the chance of that vampire being his brother's mate existed and it gained credibility as he had asked for the others to stay instead of going with him to see him. Just as they shared that moment, they tensed at the next one, on guard as Chanyeol was the one to confirm it out loud.

"Vampires. Three of them."

The three wolves stood up, greeting the newcomers with their eyes settled on them as the vampires appeared from the woods. They sent the Omegas, Baekhyun and Minseok, to the hut so that they could protect them. 

"What do you want, blood suckers?"

Jongin said in a low tone, his eyes holding the red ones of the vampires. Chanyeol and Junmyeon stood side to side with Jongin, ready to attack if it was necessary. 

"What do we want? Great question. Just a bit of fun with you, dogs." Their eyes glistened crimson, smirking as they moved swiftly towards the wolves.

Jongin used their bond in that moment, trying to reach out to Yifan and hoping that he will get the call. 

"So I'm destined to be with you? That's what it is about?" Luhan asked, looking at Yifan as the latter nodded slightly.

"That's how we find our mates. It's made purely out of destiny. Unfortunately, some wolves never get to find their mates and die alone. However, it doesn't hurt them if they weren't in direct contact with their mate in their whole lives."

Luhan was trying to get all of this newly given information in his head. It was hard to believe, for any vampire, that they were meant to be with a wolf. They were their enemies by nature, even though there were many alliances between wolves and vampires nowadays. However, they remained in that, only alliances. The history of romantic relationships between a wolf and a vampire has been taboo since the beginning of their times. Luhan had heard about some vampires picking wolves as their soulmates but he never thought it would happen to him.

"This is... complicated. I never thought I would hear this in my long life."

The vampire looked a bit agitated by the words that Yifan said, the wolf frowning upon seeing that expression on the beauty's face. He cupped the smaller's cheek with his hand, cold skin colliding with his heated palm. He tried soothing the other by brushing his thumb over his prominent cheekbone as he stared into Luhan's gray orbs. These were actions of his inner wolf, the one that already took in the idea that the vampire was his life partner.

"I know it's a lot to take in such a short amount of time. I won't rush or force you into this. I don't want to do anything against your will. I just needed to let you know, even though we could say you discovered it yourself by reading my mind."

A light chuckled escaped from Yifan's lips, the single action being able to bring a small laugh out of Luhan's lips. And that was enough for the Alpha to smile softly at him.

"I'm glad you won't make me accept you as my partner. Only time can tell for me, Yifan. I hope you understand that."

"I do. And I respect your decision. I will until the end."

That wasn't a lie. Even if Luhan rejected him as his partner, he will not seek more. He will learn to live with the pain, if that's what his mate wishes. 

_"Hyung, vampires have come. Three of them. Junmyeon is badly injured and Chanyeol and I are doing what we can. We need you to come back now!"_

The bond was active, Yifan hearing Jongin clearly in his head. He stood up abruptly, looking at the forest before turning back to Luhan.

"Those vampires came back. I have to go."

Luhan stood up at the same time, surprising Yifan as he heard what the smaller had to say.

"I'll go with you. Kyungsoo, Yixing."

Hearing the call, both vampires went to where Luhan was. The two of them nodded as Luhan looked at them and then back at Yifan.

"Guide us." It was almost like a command but Yifan's wolf didn't mind this time around as he transformed into his wolf form and started running towards the forest at high speed, the three vampires beside him as they hurried to the pack.

When they got there, one of the wolves was laying injured on the ground while the other two still fought but with difficulties. Luhan focused on the two vampires that were out, one inside a hut that was half destroyed by now. He signaled Kyungsoo to move, the latter doing as told and going towards the hut. 

Kyungsoo went in, seeing how the vampire was about to asphyxiate one of the wolves. By their small and submissive demeanor, the small vampire could tell they were both Omegas. He approached the other, grabbing him from his hair and pulling him back with force. With his free hand, he did a clean cut on the other's neck, leaving his head hanging on his little hand while the rest of the body fell limp. He didn't even have time to utter a single words before being killed. One of the Omegas growled menacingly to Kyungsoo, as if trying to still protect the unconscious wolf behind him. The vampire chuckled lowly, crouching and showing his weakness to the wolf. He moved his hand forward slowly, not wanting to startle the animal. Baekhyun sensed the stance of the vampire indicated no harm so he got closer cautiously, sniffing over the other's hand. Tired and with no will to fight anymore, his muzzle placed itself on the open palm, closing his eyes in peace. Kyungsoo smiled slightly at that, caressing the wolf's muzzle.

Outside of the hut, Luhan kept himself occupied with the fallen wolf along with Yixing. Yifan had taken off one of the arms of the vampires, the one that seemed like the leader, while the other fought with the brownish wolf and the gray one limped slightly. 

"He's still breathing?" Luhan asked Yixing as he ran his hand over the furry body.

"He is, hardly but surely. He will survive if I start the process now." 

"Do it, I'll handle those two." Luhan moved towards the others before Yixing took his wrist and stopped him, making the smaller look down at him.

"Han, is this the right thing to do?" 

The seriousness in his question made Luhan remember what he had told him last night, inhaling deeply before exhaling after as he nodded.

"It is, Xing. I'll let you guys know later." With that, Yixing nodded and let go of the other.

Luhan's eyes turned gray as he focused all of his power on the two vampires only, their arms and legs stopping as the wolves also did upon seeing them halt. Yifan turned to Luhan, seeing that the smaller was the one controlling them. If he could do that, he was capable of a lot more. His power scared the Alpha to a certain extent he preferred not to remind himself of due to his ego. Jongin and Chanyeol also watched as the Original vampire got closer to the other two, staying back but always on guard. 

"Are you disrupting the peace in my territory? Who are you and where do you come from?" Luhan asked lowly, his eyes fixated on the two figures.

Both of the vampires hissed at him, their red eyes murderous. 

"Your territory? You let those filthy dogs in your house? Or perhaps they are your pets?" One of them said, laughing.

"I see. You won't talk then. Perfect, that way I can end you quicker than expected."

Luhan smiled, an evil smile that spread across his face. His eyes shone brightly in that moment, making the vampire halt his laughter and his eyes widened in pure fear. His companion imitated his expression, suddenly struggling to move as they both wanted to escape the scene. But Luhan's power was pretty superior, they weren't able to break free.

"Goodbye, scum." Luhan lifted one hand, pointing in the direction of the vampires before both let out a scream and that's when Luhan's extended hand closed in a fist, the vampires' heads exploded instantly and their bodies stopped moving completely, falling limply on the floor as the other's eyes went back to red.

Yifan, Jongin and Chanyeol were left astonished. They had never seen a vampire with such power before. Yifan moved towards Luhan slowly, rounding him and letting his tail brush on the smaller's legs before nudging his little hand with his muzzle, asking for attention. This made Luhan laugh melodiously, in that sweet and gentle tone of his.

"You look like a needy pup, Yifan." He mumbled while scratching the wolf's muzzle.

Jongin and Chanyeol still stood there, astonished. Since when the Alpha of their pack acts like a pup in front of a vampire? One that just proved to be very dangerous? The sudden display of affection only indicated that Junmyeon had been right, Luhan was Yifan's mate. And now that it was a fact, Jongin had no saying in anything his brother wanted to do with the vampire.

Yixing had almost finished healing the wolf when the other two came closer, staring at him and then at their hyung as they simply took a seat in front of the healer and waited for Junmyeon to be okay. They didn't have a healer within the pack so this came in handy, Jongin told himself. It was not that he trusted a vampire, just that this one could heal and that's what Junmyeon needed.

"I can sense your doubt from here, wolf. Are you worried for your friend?" Yixing asked as he looked at Jongin.

Jongin replied by dipping his head, showing he was nodding. Yixing understood and smiled softly at him, reaching out with his hand and gently placing it on top of the wolf's head, startling Jongin a little but he didn't get away from the touch. He couldn't sense danger in it so he let it be. 

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. He is already fully healed, he just needs rest. He'll probably be up in a few hours."

As he got up, Yixing let out a single, soft noise out before he collapsed back on the ground. His breathing was a bit ragged, beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Jongin and Chanyeol rounded him, nudging the vampire's face with their noses and when they saw he didn't get up or open his eyes, they started crying out for Luhan and Yifan. 

Luhan turned to them first, seeing Yixing on the floor and running over to him as he crouched to touch his forehead. The sweat was what told Luhan that the other had used more of the power he was used to, his body weakening to the state of being very vulnerable. 

"You need rest, Xing. You could've told me you needed me, you silly."

Kyungsoo came out from the hut, carrying Baekhyun and Minseok on each shoulder. Jongin and Chanyeol were amazed that such a tiny man could carry two wolves just like that. 

"One of them is unconscious, almost asphyxiated by the vampire. And the other one is sleeping, he was too exhausted and passed out after a while." Kyungsoo told Luhan, the elder nodding and taking Yixing in his arms as he turned to Yifan.

"It would be better if all of you stayed at the mansion tonight or at least until you're fully healed. I can assure you the rest won't mind."

Yifan returned to his human form then, Jongin following up as well. The Alpha nodded at Luhan's words and looked at Jongin and Chanyeol, who still was in his wolf form due to his injury on the leg. 

"I think you are already aware of the situation so we'll pass the night at their mansion. We'll wait for Junmyeon, Minseok and Chanyeol to be in perfect state before coming back."

Jongin wanted to protest, he really wanted to. He knew he wouldn't win the argument so he preferred to just nod along and help by carrying Chanyeol as his brother did the same with Junmyeon. They headed to the household. 

When Luhan went in, Sehun was the first to get up from the couch and look at everyone coming in. He was half agape upon seeing the whole pack of wolves from last night now inside the mansion. Yixing was on Luhan's arms, Kyungsoo brought two wolves on his shoulders and the other two were naked as one held yet another wolf. He frowned at the situation presented, walking over to his brother first. 

"Hyung, what happened? Is Yixing hyung okay?" He asked concerned as he looked at Yixing.

"He's alright, Hun. He just needs rest. Like the wolves over there. Once Yixing regains all of his energy again, we can help the other two."

Luhan saw Tao coming from the kitchen, hurrying to his ge as soon as he saw him carrying Yixing.

"Ge, I'll take him to his room."

Tao said and took Yixing to head over to the room of the elder, Kyungsoo following behind so we could give a spare room to the two wolves on his shoulders. Luhan went closer to Jongin, retrieving Chanyeol as he gave him a little and reassuring smile. 

"Kyungsoo will leave them on a spare room to rest. He will treat his leg and we'll also have the other wolf resting. Yifan, come with me."

He called for the Alpha, the other moving willingly with the smaller to the stairs after muttering a low 'behave' towards Jongin, who simply ushered him up and then sighed softly. He noticed that the vampire in front of him was staring at him, making him raise an eyebrow. Sehun eyed him before imitating the other's expression.

"Do you plan on staying naked or would you like some clothes?" 

Jongin let a small smirk slip from his lips, giving the vampire a check out as well. He was quite the beauty. Tall, pale skin that contrasted with his own tanned one, plush thighs and a well sculpted face that could be the envy of the whole vampire and wolf community. Those pink plush lips were probably the most sinful part of all. Wow, karma existed after all. Not long ago, he was criticizing his brother and now even he felt attracted to a vampire. Well, he deserved it.

"Are you checking me out, pup? That's cute." Sehun chuckled before turning around and walking over to a room.

"Come over if you want some clothes. I don't think your body will like to stay like that during the night. I'm Sehun, by the way."

He called for Jongin to follow, the latter obeying as he moved but his eyes stayed glued to the glorious buttocks that swayed side to side with each step that Sehun gave. The wolf licked his lips, replying to the vampire as they entered the room.

"Jongin. And I'll let you know I'm no pup." He crossed his arms over his chest as Sehun looked for some pants and boxers.

"Yeah well, to me, you are. I'm probably ten times your age. Here, your clothes." 

Sehun left them folded on the bed, looking at Jongin and letting his hand move on his own as he pressed his palm to the wolf's strong pectorals. Jongin felt a jolt running down his body, his eyes widening slightly as they flashed blue for a second. Sehun hummed in approval, patting the spot softly before whispering.

"Not bad for a pup."

He slipped past the other and exited the room, leaving a paralyzed Jongin behind.


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in so long, guys!! uni is hell nowadays and it's got me busier than ever :'(  
i'll leave you with this chapter right here and i hope i can update more often from now. i'll do my best!!  
also, thank you for all the support you've given "The New Origin" since last year that i started writing it! you're all the best < 3  
now i shut up and let you enjoy the reading :3

Kyungsoo placed both of the wolves' bodies on each individual bed in the room. He sighed softly upon seeing what he had to work with for the time being. He still questioned why Luhan was doing this. Suddenly, that wolf came and chatted a bit with him and somehow that made him decide to help the entire pack that had just threatened them last night. He didn't completely understand his hyung's decisions but he also knew not to go against him because he had trusted him from the beginning. Ever since Jongdae and him started living at the mansion, they both knew that they had put their trust and lives on Luhan's hands. And they didn't waver when it came to following him because of the same reason. Luhan had experience as a vampire, a noble one at that. Someone so respected in the vampire community was treated as highly because of his intelligence and genes. Long story short, neither Kyungsoo or Jongdae had the right to refute the Grand Original's choices. Even if that meant helping their eternal enemies.

As he took a seat at the edge of one of the beds, Jongdae came in and looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Kyungsoo saw it coming.

"What are those mutts doing here? And why is their smell so strong? Shit."

Jongdae's nose had scrunched up upon muttering his last sentence, making the shortest of the two chuckle silently.

"They are being taken care of until they're completely healed. That's what Luhan hyung said." Kyungsoo replied, staring into Jongdae's eyes to make it clear that there was no way they could oppose such a statement.

The taller tilted his head slightly before his red eyes turned towards the white furred wolf laying on the other bed. Curiosity won the round as he approached the creature slowly, sitting on the bed without as much as a soft creek while his hand fell on top of the soft and surprisingly shiny fur. His eyes shifted quickly from one feature to the other of the animal, as if analyzing him carefully.

Kyungsoo watched this with noticeable interest. He had never seen his cousin act so... strangely before. No one caused such a behavior from him until that white furred fellow. He narrowed his eyes as he stood up from the bed, momentarily distracting Jongdae from the task of staring at the wolf.

"I'll go and have a word with Luhan hyung. You stay and watch over them?"

His tone might've been gentle but it told Jongdae that he had noted his previous actions and could leave him there for the night.

"Okay. I'll do the watch tonight."

After the reply, Kyungsoo walked towards the door and exited the room. 

Luhan left Chanyeol and Junmyeon in another room so the wolves could rest for a bit. At least until Yixing was better and could also tend to their wounds. Tao had also passed by then to tell him that Yixing himself was already recovering and only needed some time to be back up. While all of this happened, Yifan had followed Luhan throughout the mansion, having dressed up already, until the vampire led them towards what the taller could make up as a studio of sorts. It had some shelves with books, others with porcelain figures and other ones with pictures. The quality of all of them varied and this told Yifan they had been taken at different years. Some even were in black and white still. This told him just how long had Luhan lived until then. 

There was one picture though that stole his attention the most. It was of the oldest ones, where a little beautiful boy stood smiling with an elegant lady at his right and a handsome gentleman at his left. The features of this boy gave away his identity almost immediately to the wolf; it was Luhan when he was younger. How young or how old he was, that, Yifan couldn't quite tell. For obvious reasons. He probably stared way too long because he felt a presence next to him soon enough.

"If that picture could talk, it would tell you to back off." His tone remained calm and relaxed, a little smile on his lips.

Yifan turned to Luhan then, an apologetic smile set on his own pair of lips as he shook his head.

"It caught my attention for a moment, sorry. It was almost impossible to take my eyes off of it when I realized it was you in it."

He didn't mean to mindlessly flirt but it just came out. He had already said it so he might as well see how the other reacted to it. When his eyes found Luhan's own orbs staring back at him and that smirk on his mouth though, Yifan didn't know what to expect.

"You move fast. First, you touch my cheek and my chin without any fear. Then you tell me that you like the younger me in that picture..."

His feet started moving to round up the taller male, walking behind him as he kept his eyes on his back. Yifan didn't move an inch, only his orbs trying to follow up with the vampire's movements. He didn't feel threatened, more like the opposite. Him and his inner wolf were delighted with the sex appeal that Luhan was exuding. So he let him continue, curious as to how far that will take them.

"You sure are shameless, flirting with me so openly. Is that your way to speed things up, Yifan?"

Luhan's cold fingertips slowly ran up the wolf's arm, feeling the goosebumps forming on his skin with the touch. He smirked a bit wider at this reaction, seeing how far he could take it. His small body was completely covered by Yifan's, his muscles being sturdier than Luhan's. He went for a lighter approach than his usual one, wrapping his other arm around the firm torso. Mischief was in his nature, could you blame him? He toyed with the hem of the cotton shirt, pressing his cheek to the strong back that the other possessed. 

Yifan was hyper aware of every single thing Luhan did. His body reacted quickly to his mate, tensing up when he felt his cheek on his back. He closed his eyes tightly and bit his lips quite roughly, his instincts dying to kick in but he fought against them. As he opened his eyes again, the Alpha within him ended up showing. Brown orbs turned into bright blue ones, indicating he had lost the battle against him. 

"You talk about my advances yet here you are making yours too. Aren't you the eager one, beautiful?" 

Yifan's Alpha had the richest of deep tones Luhan had ever heard. It strangely gave him satisfaction to hear him, to feel the rumble of his voice against his cheek through his back. He sighed contently before replying to the other.

"No one ever said I couldn't play along with you. I consider your appearance being the proof that I've won this time around."

Right after those words left Luhan's lips, the taller's body turned around in a brusque movements. This took Luhan by surprise, his eyes widening before he felt his back press against the wall behind him forcefully. He looked up at the Alpha's face, the handsome grin spread on his lips and blue eyes intently staring into his own red ones. He was caged with the body tight against his, noticing how the other had taken advantage of his height to try and dominate Luhan physically. The vampire laughed under his breath before his orbs turned gray.

"Mmm, that look is perfect on you, doll. It makes you more adorable than you already are."

Yifan's Alpha couldn't control itself for long when it came to Luhan. This kept on showing him how strong their bond could reach to be. If they both developed it more and worked on it willingly, it could be invincible. The Alpha had already set it as a goal. It will take time, but he will do the impossible for it to happen. He took this 'game' one step further, glueing his lower half to Luhan's and dipping his head to let his lips brush against the smaller's ear. His large hands bounded the vampire's wrists, placing them above his head. His voice went lower, if that was even possible.

"Look at you, you're at my mercy in this position. Let me hear how you feel." He murmured straight into Luhan's ear, teasing the smaller as he shifted his hips slightly.

Luhan was enjoying this more than he should have. His intention wasn't to get this far, but bringing out the Alpha within Yifan had turned the whole situation around. His initial teasing was nothing to the sexual tension that both felt now. 'Just a bit more', he told himself. His eyes were a bit hooded, falling on the patch of skin that Yifan exposed between his shoulder and neck. No human was ever as tempting as this wolf is being. His fangs grew at the sight, ached to plunge themselves in the alabaster spot. Before he could do it though, the sudden buck of Yifan's hips stopped him and made him close his eyes as pure bliss traveled through his body. A breathy moan escaped his pink petals, riling him up so much that he did the same and replied to the Alpha's actions with his own.

"You're stepping into dangerous territory, Alpha. Are you sure you want to keep on going?" Luhan's fangs lightly brushed on the taller's neck, letting that be a warning for the wolf.

_Fuck, why is he like this? It's as if he knows exactly what you want._

Yifan's voice was present in the subconscious of the Alpha that currently had control over his body. He wouldn't deny though that he hadn't tried to get it back because he was also enjoying what the Alpha had gotten already from Luhan. Seeing him like this, hearing him, having him in such a defenseless position just served to excite him further. And, of course, Yifan's Alpha thought the same. He was delighted with his achievements and was ready to risk more if it meant being able to hear that sweet sound that the vampire had barely made some seconds ago. 

"If you want to bite, I'll also do it. Right here, right now. And that will seal the deal between us." 

The Alpha didn't hesitate when he answered. For him, it was worth taking the risk. He could claim his mate sooner than he expected. 

Both were so clouded with lust that were about to do the inevitable. However, in that moment, someone knocked on the door and caught them both off guard. They had been so into each other that even their senses had failed them to notice someone had been approaching the room they were in. Luhan's head snapped in the direction of the door, knowing who was standing on the other side of it. He moved his back and made the Alpha look at him too, mouthing a 'stay quiet' to him.

"Yes, Kyungsoo?" His voice leveled, adorned with its usual air of elegance and sophistication.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, hyung. Is that possible?" Kyungsoo's reply came almost immediately, making Luhan smile knowingly.

"Of course. Could you wait for me at the balcony? I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hearing the light footsteps again as they faded soon enough told the vampire that Kyungsoo was gone, making sigh in relief before he turned his attention back to Yifan. His blue eyes still focused on Luhan, but his expression had turned darker. Probably because of the interruption to the interesting exchange they had going on. And more importantly, the possible result that it could've brought. Luhan's eyes returned to their previous scarlet red as he giggled softly.

"Don't look at me like that, Alpha. You might've lost your chance tonight, but that just means it's not the time yet."

With a minimum amount of strength, Luhan freed his wrists from Yifan's grasp and turned the tables around as he pushed the latter against the same wall he had been pressed against just seconds before. He looked up at the wolf's incredulous expression, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Don't underestimate me, little pup. Remember I'm no regular vampire."

The Alpha could only chuckle at that, loving the constant challenge Luhan proved to be. He cupped his chin and brought his face closer to the smaller's, hot breath fanning against cold lips. 

"I'll keep it in mind, little vamp." After those parting words, Yifan's eyes returned to their warm deep brown.

Seeing this, Luhan smiled fondly only for the fraction of a second before he slid away from the taller. He looked at him over his shoulder, glancing at the other one last time. 

"I'll see you later on, Yifan. I see you don't disappoint." He headed towards the exit after that, having Yifan's eyes glued to that beautifully shaped bottom of his until he disappeared behind the door.

_That's the most perfect creature I've ever seen. There's no mistaking he was born to be my mate._

Yifan rolled his eyes with a little smirk at his inner wolf's words. However, he couldn't say he didn't think the same way as him.

Luhan found Kyungsoo leaning against the balcony when he arrived. He could also see two glasses of freshly poured blood on the table. He grabbed them and offered one to his cousin, the smaller taking it and giving a little sip to the substance before he turned fully towards Luhan.

"You smell like him."

The curt statement made Luhan smile as he sipped the red liquid, placing it down afterwards while looking forward towards the moon.

"Do I?" It was a quiet response.

Kyungsoo's eyes narrowed, leaving the glass on the edge of the balcony as he stared at the other vampire's profile.

"Hyung, I know you have something to tell us. I also know you want to tell everyone at the right time but I need to hear it from you now. What are you doing with that wolf?"

The tone that the younger had used indicated his mild irritation about the matter, aside from the worry that had grown within him for his cousin. Yes, Luhan was a very powerful vampire. That made him a creature to fear and not take lightly. However, even the wisest and strongest fall for traps sometimes. They're bound to step on them along the way.

Luhan took one more sip before he imitated Kyungsoo's action and left the glass on the edge as well. He gave his attention to the smaller one and raised his hand towards his cheek, watching how the other visibly relaxed at the touch.

"You worry too much, Soo. I tell you this so often that it worries me that you'll lose yourself in it one day. Even though I appreciate it. It shows me that I matter a lot to you."

Kyungsoo admired Luhan's soft expression in that moment while his head leaned on the latter's hand. 

"That wolf... he is probably meant to be in my life for a long time. If I am completely honest with you, not even I know what will happen in the future between us. But I can confirm something to you right now."

Luhan retracted his hand from the other's cheek, extending his arm to tug at his sleeve and reveal his forearm. Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he saw the [mark](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/76/54/57/765457c15c64a99cdc00af0eb1450445.jpg) that had already formed on his cousin's skin.

"Hyung, that is..." He trailed but Luhan finished his thought for him.

"The Eternity Seal. It appeared yesterday, when they came. Since then, it has become more and more prominent."

"But that's impossible. Eternity Seals only appear when-"

Kyungsoo cut the rest of his sentence as he looked up at Luhan's face once again, the look on it told him that what he thought was true. Or at least, a possibility. He shook his head and looked down again, stroking the three triangles with his thumb. 

"Him? Out of everyone in this world, it had to be a werewolf?" He muttered incredulously.

Luhan didn't blame the reaction he got. More like he expected it. Once again, the relationship between a vampire and a werewolf has never led to that path. Coming from a conservative vampire family, he also didn't expect the rest of his relatives to view this with good eyes. Nonetheless, he had to wait and see how things developed with Yifan before giving a conclusive answer to the rest of the clan. 

"Nothing can be said officially yet, Soo. But I have a strong feeling that him and his pack were led to us for a reason. We'll have to let time show us if I'm right or not."

When morning came, the mansion went louder than it had ever been with just six vampires in it. Because now there were six vampires and six werewolves. 

The first one to start the noise was Chanyeol, as loud and obnoxious as always, had woke up a bit confused and in his poor state had fallen down the staircase. Sehun had watched that with his lips slightly parted and eyes narrowed in a weirded fashion before he simply shook his head and went down without paying much attention to the whining wolf at the end of the stairs. 

This was probably already too loud for a certain Jongin, who peeked his head out from his room downstairs to see what was happening outside. When he saw Chanyeol whining, he sighed tiredly.

"It had to be you, hyung..." He mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, pup." Sehun greeted Jongin as he passed by his room, heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morn- wait, I said I was no pup!"

Jongin replied as he almost whined himself like Chanyeol for being called a pup yet again by the beautiful vampire. He still couldn't get him out of his head because of what had happened last night. He was sure he felt something, he just didn't know what exactly it was.

"Yeah, whatever you say, pup." 

Sehun gave no importance to the other's words and opened the refrigerator to get some breakfast. He quite fancied human food, so there always were some delicacies he could munch into at anytime. Milk and cereal didn't sound bad so he took out the milk bottle. 

Right then, Junmyeon came out of the room where Chanyeol had been before, also woken up from the constant whining that hadn't ceased yet. He was even more confused than the latter but he still went down to grab Chanyeol and help him get on the couch nearby, feeling completely restored himself. He didn't know what had happened yesterday after the encounter with those three vampires but he smelled several of them wherever he was at right then.

"Chanyeol, where are we?" He asked quietly and cautiously, looking everywhere for the vampires.

"The vampire den. But we're not fighting against them. More like, they're being hospitable with us and even helped heal you, Minseok and Baekhyun." The taller replied while rubbing his head.

"What? Helped us? What do you mean, why would they do that?" 

Just as Junmyeon's words came out, two vampires came down and looked at both of them. The smaller of the two came forward and even though he didn't smile, his tone wasn't threatening or ill-mannered. 

"I see you've recovered. You were in a pretty bad shape yesterday but it seems like Yixing hyung healed you well." 

As he approached the two wolves, the taller vampire just stood there while staring at Junmyeon. The latter didn't know if it was because he was annoyed at his presence or simply didn't care. His facial expression was hard to decipher. However, the intensity that those red eyes held was impossible to escape for the wolf. As those two were having this staring contest, Kyungsoo had turned to Chanyeol.

"I didn't have time to tend to you last night. How is your leg doing?"

As he said this, he placed his small hand on the wolf's leg. Almost instantly, Chanyeol's eyes flashed a bright blue hue at the touch, flinching slightly from it before he looked at the vampire. Kyungsoo himself had reacted by removing his hand and looking at the taller curiously. 

"Is it still that bad? Does it hurt a lot?"

He asked with a frown decorating his face, making Chanyeol stutter for words to say before he gathered his thoughts and actually replied.

"N-No, you just surprised me there for a second. That's all. It was a reflex!"

He had screamed the last sentence, making Kyungsoo flinch a bit. However, the smaller one just nodded and gave the ghost of a smile to the wolf.

"That's good then. If you would like breakfast, I'm about to make some. Just wait for a bit."

He moved from the living room to the kitchen, where Sehun was already devouring the cereal. 

Junmyeon frowned slightly and called out to the smaller vampire.

"Hey, where are Minseok and Baekhyun? Are they here?"

Kyungsoo turned to look at the wolf and nodded as he started to grab ingredients to make some decent human food. 

"If you mean the other two wolves that were at the hut yesterday, yes. They are still resting in their room. They were quite exhausted."

Hearing this, Junmyeon visibly relaxed. At least their two Omegas were doing okay. He still couldn't believe vampires were taking care of them, but he implied it had something to do with their Alpha and that small Original from two days prior. He couldn't act rash so he decided to keep calm for the time being and ask later. As if thinking about him called him, right then Yifan came down the stairs and found Junmyeon and Chanyeol at the couch. Along with a tall and dark-skinned vampire looking at their Beta a bit too intensely from the corner of the living room.

"I'm glad you're both doing better. How are you feeling?" He asked to the Beta and the other Alpha.

"Well, much better. But Yifan, what are we-"

He got cut mid-sentence by Yifan himself, one sole glare was enough to silence Junmyeon.

"I'll tell you later. For now, just act normally with them. They are no threat." 

Coming from the Alpha himself, Junmyeon had no other choice but to obey and follow the order. He nodded and brought Chanyeol along to the dining room in front of the kitchen, both sitting at the chairs next to Jongin, who had already gone out of his room in the middle of the fuss and taken a seat right beside Sehun. He still looked a bit sleepy but greeted Junmyeon and Chanyeol as they sat, smiling at the former since he was looking much better than yesterday.

The dark-skinned vampire had moved as well, sitting in front of Junmyeon as he glued his eyes back to him. At that point, the Beta didn't really know what to make of it. So he tried to ignore it as he chatted with Jongin. 

Yifan was about to join them when he felt his presence, looking up to see Luhan about to go down the stairs. He watched in awe as the vampire went down, even while doing that he looked oh so graceful. Luhan looked up at the other once down, smiling knowingly at him as he greeted him.

"Good morning. Had a good night's sleep?" 

"Let's say I only slept for a few hours. Someone kept me up most of the night." He replied with a teasing smirk.

Luhan laughed quietly, motioning towards the dining room.

"I wonder who that was. But let's have some breakfast so that you can nap later on." 

As they walked towards the dining room, the six pair of eyes turned to them. Luhan smiled at them.

"What a lively morning. Please feel free to do as you please while you're here, you are our guests after all." He directed it to the three wolves.

They looked at each other before nodding slightly and turning back to the vampire and their Alpha. As Yifan gave them the look of approval, they thanked Luhan and decided that trusting them as going to be the plan for now.

What they didn't know was that this was only the beginning of their story together.


End file.
